1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable transition into the housing of a device of communications technology, particularly of an operating unit for a radio device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particularly in the more recent operating units for radio broadcast, there is frequently a need of being able to operate the device in a great variety of attitudes. For this purpose, it is necessary to fabricate the cable, which is usually connected out at the rear, in a correspondingly-flexible fashion, but the same can lead to fatigue and ruptures, particularly given frequent changes in position of the operating unit.